Vampiric Tears
by Telepathic Kate
Summary: A new vampire comes and meets the Cullens. Will they accept her? Will she ever find out why she came to Forks?
1. Claire comes to Forks

**Author Note: This is my first ever fanfiction so please comment or give suggestions but don't be mean to me because I don't like mean people!!!!!!!!!!**

My name is Claire de Lune. I was born an orphan so I named myself. I live in a big mansion in France, but I had a feeling in my heart that I needed to go to Forks, Washington, so I bought a ticket on the plane.

It turned out I had to get a private plane, though, because I have so many clothes and a whole big bag full of hair dye. I dye my hair every day and it's never the same twice. Today my hair is black with a gold streak down the left side and a purple one down the right. They match my eyes, which are gold with a purple ring around the pupil.

The private plane thing was totally okay, though, because I have a job as a model, so I don't need to worry about money that much. But before I left I gave a lot of my money to charity because I didn't want to bring anything extra to America. I would probably be able to get a job in a couple of seconds anyway.

Did I mention I'm a vampire? I'm almost one-hundred years old but I only look sixteen, which is good because I have time to learn all sorts of different things but I can still be a teenager forever.

Anyway, the airplane trip was really boring but I managed to translate War and Peace into German, so at least I got something done during that time. I wouldn't have been happy if I hadn't contributed to humanity in some form. It would've been a waste of time.

It was rainy in Forks when I got there, which I guess would be good if I didn't know how to keep myself from sparkling in the sun. Maybe there would be other vampires here, though, since they don't have to worry about the sunlight so much.

So I was walking through the town and feeling bad for the people there because they didn't know there were vampires around out to eat them. I wouldn't eat them, but maybe the other ones would. I felt so sorry for them that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked straight through the woods until I found a house.

It was a huge mansion, right in the middle of the woods. If the other vampires would strike anywhere, it would be here. I decided I would have to warn these people, even if it meant telling them that I was a vampire as well. It was a risk I would have to take.

So I went inside.


	2. Claire Meets Jacob

**Author Note: Claire is not a Mary Sue because she has flaws she is too loving!!! She took the Mary Sue test and passed with flying colors, I tell you! Got the highest score there is!!!**

**And the plot is NOT overused 'cause the other ones aren't from France so there.**

**And thank you to the people who were nice to my story this update is for you because you keep me writing and this will be published one day and the other people will be sorry.**

**And Claire is smart because she's been alive for like a hundred years and raised herself so she had enough time to read loads and loads of good books almost as good as Twilight.**

**And monkeys can't write as good as me. I know. I saw them write they're not that good. Oh and I don't own Bunnicula or Jacob.**

So I walked into the house and the first thing I saw was a boy that was tall and smelled a bit like dog, but I don't really mind the smell of dog since I had a poodle back in France.

"Hi," he said. "I know this sounds weird but I'm in love with you because I'm a werewolf and I imprint on people. I thought I already did but I guess I was wrong. I'm Jacob Black by the way."

I told him we could only be friends, because I just got here and I wasn't sure if I would be staying for all that long because I had no idea when I would be going back to France and I needed to warn people about the vampires that might attack them.

"Oh the vampires here don't eat people," Jacob said. "They only eat animals. I guess you only eat animals too."

"How can you tell I'm a vampire?" I asked.

"I have a great sense of smell and I know what vampires smell like. But you smell better than normal vampires," he said.

"Well I don't eat animals," I said. "I can live by drinking the blood of vegetables like carrots and stuff. Have you ever read Bunnicula?"

"No," he said.

"Well I can give you some of my books because I packed a whole lot," I said. "And now since I don't have to warn people about the vampires I guess I can stay, but we still just have to be friends because I don't want to commit myself to anyone just yet."

"Okay," Jacob said. "But I will wait for you forever because my heart now belongs to you."

**Will Claire get together with Jacob? Only time will tell.**

**And ha ha to the mean people, because Claire so didn't 'steal Edward' she stole Jacob! So she's not a Mary Sue.**


	3. Claire Talks About Her Past

**Author's Note: To all the people who were mean I'm sorry that you're jealous but you shouldn't be because we are all wonderful in our own ways, and you shouldn't be mad at me or Claire for being wonderful, because I am not mad at you.**

**Oh and I don't own anything in Twilight but that would be like the coolest thing ever because I already own all the merchandise!!!!!!!**

**Also this is the story of Claire's past which proves she's not a Mary Sue because she's not perfect.**

"That is so sweet," I said. "But you do know that I am a hundred years old, right?"

Jacob shrugged and said that age differences didn't matter to him and the last person he imprinted on had been a baby.

"Okay well maybe we could go out sometime," I said. "Do you live here?"

"I live here but this isn't my house," Jacob said. "This is a house belonging to the other vampires, the Cullens. They went out hunting but they'll probably be back soon. I thought you would be able to tell because vampires are supposed to have a good sense of smell."

"I thought so too," I said, "but it's probably because I've never met another vampire in my entire life. I was born an orphan and I raised myself from infancy in France and I turned into a vampire when I was like five years old, but I didn't want to kill anybody so I remembered from a book I read that vampires can live off of vegetables so that's what I did.

"Then I went to school but everyone hated me because I was prettier and smarter and richer than them so I dropped out of school and taught myself everything I needed to know from books and I even wrote a few books myself.

"I joined the circus when I was like eight but I accidentally burned the tent down when I realized I had power to control fire so it was all my fault and I'm sad about that and that is why I have sworn to never burn down any more circus tents."

"Wow that's a sad story," Jacob said. "I'll make you feel better, though. Would you like some ice cream?"

"I don't like ice cream because I'm a vampire," I said. "But we could have some broccoli and you could tell me about yourself."

And so we did.

**Claire is so not a Mary Sue because her life was tragic and that means I would not want to be her friend like the Mary Sue tests say because if I was why would I want my best friend to have a tragic past that she did not deserve?**


	4. Claire Meets the Cullens!

That was when Edward and the other Cullens came back from wherever they were when they eren't there with me and Jacob. Jacob explained to Renesmee that he was in love with me instead of her and they could no longer be together when Renesmee grew up to be older than a seven-year-old. At first I thought she would be mad at me.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm sad on the inside but I'm happy for you and Jacob and I don't want to ruin your happiness together."

"You broke my daughter's heart," Edward said. "You'll pay for that. Someday you'll pay." Then he walked away.

"Don't worry," said Alice. I knew which of them were which because Jacob had done a very good job of describing them. "Edward can be a possessive, controlling jerk sometimes. And a bit of a know-it-all. But he wouldn't hurt a fly, so you'll be okay. Can I do your hair and pick out your clothes for you?"

I nodded. "Okay. I have a ton of clothes and hair things. Let me go get them. I left them outside."

"I already brought them in for you," Rosalie said.

"Wow, you guys are great," I said.

"So can I do your hair and stuff now?" asked Alice.

"Okay," I said.

**Author's Note: Oh no! Edward doesn't like Claire! How could this be? Will he ever forgive her? Will they ever become friends? And how will Alice do Claire's hair? All this and more in the next exciting edition of DUN DUN DUN! Vampiric Tears!**


	5. Claire and Jacob Pick Flowers

**Author's note: Please don't use this chapter to say that Claire is a Mary Sue. It's not my fault that Jacob is in love with her. If you knew her you would be in love with her too.**

The next day my hair was still up in the elaborate style that Alice had put it into the afternoon before, even though I hadn't used any hairspray or bobby pins. Before she had put it up I dyed it bubblegum pink with sky blue streaks running through it. I wore a pale golden dress that shimmered in the sunlight, because the sun was out that day. And I had some stiletto heels on, but I can run in those. And I painted my nails bubblegum pink, too.

I felt really bad about making Edward feel bad, so I told Jacob that we would be going out and picking an apology-bouquet for him. I felt a little bad waking him up at three in the morning, but he didn't mind because he loved me so much. Isn't he sweet? He makes me feel bad for not actually being in love with him.

I got out my pure gold pen with pink glitter ink, and also my jewel-encrusted notepad. I wrote Flowersacross the top in the most gracefully elegant script I could, because I wanted everything about Edward's apology bouquet to be perfect.

"Okay," I said. "We need roses, daisies, forget-me-nots, orchids, daffodils, rhododendrons, daffodils, and… roses." Jacob nodded and led me through the woods so I could pick all of the flowers. "These flowers are so pretty!" I said.

"But not as pretty as you," Jacob replied. "Your hair is like a beautiful fluffy cloud of darling cotton candy, your eyes are like beautiful gold and precious amethysts, your nose is like a beautiful button, your lips are like two beautiful rose petals. You are the most perfect person in the entire world and I love you."

"Aw, thanks," I said. "But my hair is bubblegum pink, not cotton candy pink."

"I like bubblegum better than cotton candy anyway," said Jacob.

Then it started raining. Like, pouring right then.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" I shouted, not soiling myself with dirty words. And covering myself, because rain makes my clothes see-through. "My clothes are see-through!"

"That's okay!" Jacob said. "I'll carry you back to the house so you can get changed."

"Wait!" I shouted. I gathered up the flowers in my arms so they wouldn't get left behind. Then I jumped into Jacob's arms and he ran all the way back to the house.

"Wow," he said, "You weigh like six ounces or something, and you're carrying all of those flowers, too."

"I need to go get changed!" I shouted, racing up into the guest room the Cullens had allowed me to use. My hair was still perfect, but my clothes were ruined and now I wouldn't be able to give them to charity when I was done wearing them.

I put on the first thing I could find lying around—a bubblegum pink dress with a frilly skirt and a cream-colored ribbon that tied in the back—and got to work arranging my apology bouquet for Edward.


End file.
